rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Grork
Grork is an Ork played by Finn on World 42 Appearance Physical Grork, as most Orks , has a massive amount of strength. More so than most other Orks. His skin is a pale blue-white. He is 5'8" and weighs 346 lbs / 158.3 kg. He has a thick skull, with two small red eyes located in his shrunken eye sockets. His mouth contains a number of sharp, yellowed teeth and two large, chipped tusks. His dark crimson mane runs over his back, and either side of his head. Grork's sinewy, strong arms ripple with muscles showing off his strength. Grork's fists are able to crush the head of a human with ease. His legs are small in comparison to his torso, yet still able to bear a massive weight without faltering. Armour Grork almost always wears his uniform from when he served in The God Wars Dungeon, over his vest, stomach protection and his usual wolf pelt shirt. His armour consisting mainly of iron, he is fairly weak to magic damage. To counter this, he wears leather padding under most of his armour. Over his chainmail is an iron chestplate, suited for Orks. Linked onto his chestplate is a small "cape" of chainmail, covered by a wolf fur cloak hanging down to his belt. To protect his head and back, he wears a mithril/steel alloyed backplate (similar to General Graardor's) situated from between his shoulders to his forehead, with plates welded on for cheek protection and a noseguard. The visor is adjustable, so he can lift it for a clearer view. Across his shoulders are a set of thick, iron pauldrons. the left bearing two Ork ribs. On his wrists he wears thick reinforced iron bracers, and on his left hand he wears a thick leather glove studded with iron plates, and steel nails, effectively turning his fist into a mace. Around his waist he wears a thick leather belt, with a large steel buckle in the center, and iron studs running around the bottom. Either side of the steel buckle are two tusks claimed from a cowardly Ork who deserted the battlefield. In the center, the symbol of Bandos is carved in, and gilded with gold leaf, imbued with a protective aura that absorbs almost any form of magic that hits it. He wears thick iron knee pads, and a pair of leather boots, with steel plates mounted over the soles, toe caps, and laces. Arsenal Grork only bears a single weapon - a large war axe which he holds in his right hand, with a mithril lining of the steel blade, usually attacking with both the axe and his strong hand, and punching with the fist "Fighting with the old One Two". Attributes Strengths *Lifting heavy items *Melee combat *Crushing small (and sometimes large) creatures *(Blind) Loyalty Weaknesses *Ranged combat *Any forms of Magic *Stealth *Agility Personality Grork, as expected for an Ork, is incredibly warlike, short tempered and generally violent. He is loyal to Bandos and his commanders and he distrusts anything that's not a steryotypical Bandosian race (EG: Humans, Elves, Rabbits, Etc) and enjoys fighting. He's seen as intelligent among Orks, yet he is still described as an idiot. He likes to insult things and enjoys arguments. Although this is expected from Bandosians, he is also a fairly good strategist, and can read common language. Although he prefers fighting and bragging more and will often take any opportunity to do so. History Pre-RP (Under Construction) Post-RP (Under Construction) Trivia *His armour was inspired from that of Big Daddies from Bioshock and General Graardor. Category:Ork Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Bandosian Category:Bastard Category:Military